


Freedom In The Breeze

by TheAngelofFate



Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [18]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Is this technically Father son when Oz is a Unicorn????, Tears, Unicorn Oz AU, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: In which Oscar is a Prince in the growing Kingdom of Remnants two parents that are kind and loving. He is viewed as well behaved and kind.There was just one issue that concerned even his family. He refused to speak.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552897
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Freedom In The Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantomdragon321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomdragon321/gifts).



King Raymond and Queen Dorothea were a proud rules of Remnant. They were kind, caring and they loved all their subjects as if they were their own, and held them so dear for their loyalty and admiration and they choose to give repay that in equality. But there was no one more that they devoted their live and love to them their only child Oscar.

Oscar was a mix of both his parents personalities. His curious nature and his drive for justice, he gained from his father. His willing to help others and bold sass, he gained from his mother. He also had the very unfortunate habit of being a people pleaser. He never wanted people, kids his age to think he was spoiled rotten child that demanded things from his parents and everyone around him.

So he didn’t. 

Never said what he wanted, the things the that typical children his age desired he never voiced, never screamed or whine. He remained quiet, and well mannered. 

And it got to the point where even his parents noticed. 

> “Son, speak.” His father pleaded, tears in his eyes. “Please just one word.” 
> 
> “Darling, please tell us what you want.” His mother held him in her arms and rocked him. “ Something that will make you speak.” 

They gave him everything. Toys, books, food, a farm filled with animals. And while Oscar was grateful for each and every gift, hugged them and held his beloved parents close, he still did not breathe a word.

They’re pleas were almost enough to make him open his mouth and speak. But in the end, he just didn’t. 

Were there things he wanted? Yes.

But... not enough to speak, to bother or burden his parents reputation for asking.

And over the years it got to the point where everyone; his parents, the staff, his friends and everyone in the kingdom got used to it. Even branded the nickname the Silent Prince.

_How fitting_

But Oscar didn’t mind. He wasn’t much bothered by it now. Now at age fourteen, his nonverbal nature was now a little less of his desire of not wanting something to now just committing to the role everyone suspected of him.

“Prince Oscar!” A voice called out, he turned and saw Glynda coming towards him, “And where exactly are you going?”

He smiled at her, signing “ _ Just a stroll through Forever Falls. ” _

Glynda sighed, “How know your parents preferred you to stay within the castle walls.”

“Let the kid live a little, Glyn.”

Oscar smiled and turned to see Qrow, his personal trainer, suddenly appeared behind him like he always did. He went into a stance and held up his fists.

Qrow grinned, ruffling his hair. “Heya, pipesqueak.”

Glynda sigh, adjusting her glasses, “Qrow, do not encourage such behavior—“

“He can’t constantly stay cooped up, Glynda. Even his parents allow him sometime to himself.”

Glynda looked from Qrow to Oscar, and Oscar drove the case home with a pleading look in his eyes and Oscar could only cheer in silent triumphant when he watched the moment that Glynda caved. And Oscar took his stroll that he had been taking for the past couple weeks now ever since he thought that seeing the world beyond the castle walls would be exciting, an adventure.

He admired the trees, the great oak trees that filled the forests, every leaf was an assortment of many shades of red. Oscar was sure there was hundreds of forests out there in the world but he knew none of them could compare to the beauty of the forest that he grew up with.

He loved this forest, loved the wonder and mysterious behind it as he explored everywhere he could access too.

But then as he was making his way further into the forest. He noticed something, something very odd. There was a strange glow admitting from the trees. It started out dull, a pale light, to one that flowed so bright he had to shield his eyes.

And then through his fingers he watched as the glow from the trees expanded still until it formed into a single ball, the shape twisted and moved like it was alive.

Suddenly it’s white hue changed, the pigment altering to a deep emerald green and at the same time, so did the trees.

And then something happened he never thought possible.

From the depths of the light, a silhouette formed and shot out of it a few seconds later. The figure landed on the ground hard before. Even from this distance away Oscar could tell it was a horse of some kind and as the animal raised its head, Oscar‘a heart jolted when he realized that the horse had a horn on its forehead

He learned about unicorns in the hundreds of books he had read in the custom library his parents had made for him. Knew they existed as did all magical creatures. But never has he seen one with his own eyes and never has he seen some so dark before.

The unicorn let out a low pain noise, shaking its large black body as it stood up, it’s silver white mane and tail blowing in the breeze. It’s ears twitched, sensing his presence, turned and locked eyes with Oscar.

In that moment, it was as if time stopped around and it was just them, Oscar looked into the unicorn’s eyes and saw flashes of memories that weren’t his own, a world between, his world and the world of this unicorn existing in harmony. Being able to run freely through both worlds, he saw it all.

They blinked at the exact same time, breaking the spell between them. It was only then, did he notice the leaves around him stopped falling, frozen in mid flight.

It was as if time itself had completely stopped. As if he had crossed into another plain of existence.

Oscar jumped at the voice, nearly falling forward from shock as he noticed it was coming from his own head. The unicorn looked just as surprised by his reaction

_Can you... Can you hear me?_

Slowly, Oscar nodded once, eyes never leaving the animal.

_No human has ever been able to hear me before... I—_ The creature moved then, towards him and though the thing was massive, Oscar found himself unafraid, in fact it was as if something was compelling him, urging him to move as well to meet the mystical beast half way.  _These memories, a kingdom, two loving parents... these are your memories, aren’t they? And.... based on your expression you saw mine as well?_

Again, Oscar nodded

_I, myself have heard of this tale. It often happens with Wyvern’s. But I know there are many of my kind who develop... bonds with humans._ A small noise erupted from unicorn as its brown eyes lite up, filled with joyful fascination. It’s black tail moving to indicate it’s happiness.  _I am Ozpin, please tell me your name, little one. I wish to know more about you._

Oscar smiled, his heart beating fast excitement filtering through his veins. He opened his mouth willed himself to finally speak for the first time in ever...

And then sunk in horror when he couldn’t.

He physically could not get a single word out. Not the smallest of sounds would breach the barrier he had put around himself to keep him from talking.

His expression must have shown because Ozpin looked just as concerned.  _ What is it? What’s wrong? _

Oscar felt defeated, felt angry with himself that after so long of refusing to speak to be less of a burden that when he finally had something he wanted, how badly he wanted to talk to this amazing creature that he already had a deep and still growing connection with. He couldn’t. And he had no one to blame but himself.

Tears formed in his eyes, and he felt such despair over his actions.

Amongst his own anguish. He felt Ozpin’s as well, his his genuine confusion, and his worry as he brushed his nose against’s Oscar’s forehead.  _ Are you hurt? Are you in pain? Please, tell me... Please, don’t cry. _

But that was the problem. He couldn’t, he couldn’t utter a single thing.

With shaky hands, he motion to his throat, hoping to convey he had no voice at all. Ozpin’s brown eyes looked into his own. Then they widened,  _ You cannot speak? _ Ozpin all but whispered in his head.

Oscar nodded miserably, tears cascading down his cheeks as he leaned his forehead into Oz’s snout.

Even though they had just met, Oscar felt comforted by Ozpin’s presence, leaning into his touch as he cried out his frustration and foolishness.

_ Perhaps you have lost it? Mayhaps it was taken from you? _ Oz wondered softly rubbing the side of his face against Oscar in an act of reassurance.  _We must look for it._ And Ozpin moved away from him and Oscar felt an immediate loss of contact that he actually reached out in need, but Oz merely chuckled in his head and bumped his nose against his hand.

Oz knelt down onto his front legs and gestured with his neck to him.  Come now, let’s go find it.

Maybe it was the fact that Oscar was already compromised, or maybe because it was he had already laid himself open for this strange and beautiful looking animal, but he trusted him. Trusted that only wanted to help him. So he moved, reached forward, hauled his leg over.

And now he was on the back of a unicorn.

_ Hold on tight _

Oscar didn’t need to be told twice. Gripping Oz’s silver mane. He barely had time to hold his breathe before the creature took off like a bat out of hell. The wind hit his face making tears sting his eyes, he squeezed them shut, his heart pounding against his chest. He bent forward pressed his head against Ozpin’s neck. 

_It’s alright. Open your eyes. This is the best part._ Oz‘s voice was gentle and kind. _Feel the wind through your hair, the sun on your face, the knowledge that your going so fast that time stops and it’s just you where it feels like a current is jolting through you, carrying you up and up. Where it feels like your flying._

Gently, Oscar raised his head and opened his eyes. Instantly, he watched the world passing him by in a blur. Everything was a streak of red and green. He felt like his body was filled with lightning. It vibrated from the ends of his hair to the tips of his toes, almost like his insides were filled to the brim with hissing insects.

He breathed in deeply, felt the wind go through his teeth, stinging them. He felt free, like he could go wherever he wanted and do whatever he wanted. Without the burden of being a Prince without the worry of being a mistake on his parents.

Oz was right, this was the best.

It was then that Oscar realized that his feelings and Oz’s were mixing, swirling together in a mesh of thoughts and feelings and it got to the point where he could barley differentiate between them.

In his head, Oscar heard Oz let out a chuckle.  _ I told you. It’s amazing, is it not? _

Yes, it was incredible.

For the first time, he threw his head back and laughed. Loud, raw and filled with emotion but it was sound something that shocked him because he’s never heard his own laugh before.

Apparently it shocked Ozpin too because he skidded to a jump that it sent Oscar flying through the air. The next thing he knew he was coming to, and the first then that he had registered was a voice calling him

> _ Please wake up _
> 
> _ I’m so sorry _
> 
> _ Please live _
> 
> _ Live so that I can know your name and we can become friends. Please the thought of you dying, just when I’ve come to know you is terrifying. _

Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was Ozpin standing over him, brown eyes looking petrified. Those eyes shifted in seconds, they morphed into a look of joy.

_ Oh! You’re awake! Oh thank goodness. I thought you had died on impact. _ Oscar could feel Ozpin’s worry for him, his genuine concern for him,

“Oscar” He said with a rasp to his voice, having not used it in ever. “My name is Oscar.” 

Brown eyes filled with concern now had morphed to joy. Oz dipped his head and rested his nose against Oscar’s forehead.  _ Well, hello there, Oscar. I know this maybe sudden and a little reeling but I think you and I are connected now. That is, if that is alright with you? _

Oscar laughed wetly, tears forming and slipping out of the corner of his eyes and into his ears. Raising his hands up and placing them over Oz’s chin. “Yes, yes it is.” 

•  
•  
•

_ From what you have said, it sound as though your parents love you very much.  _ Ozpin said softly as they trotted through the path back to his home. _But you are still afraid they will get mad?_

Oscar’s heart was a bundle of nerves, he pressed his forehead against his Oz’s neck, “I’ve been gone so long. Something that I’ve never done before. They are very likely to get angry?”

Oz’s laughter tickled his ear.  _ Parents surprise you. I’m sure all they will be thinking about is how glad they are that you are safe and alive. _

He lifted his head, hopeful. “You think?”

_ Trust me _

Oscar smiled, “I do.”

“Prince Oscar!”

He looked up and saw James running towards him. Behind him, he saw his parents.

“Oscar!” They called out in unison, pushing passed James as Oscar climbed down from Oz with the unicorns help. They held him close, so very close to the point where he thought he might suffocate.

They pulled away, cupping his cheeks, tears in their eyes. For a brief moment, he looked at Oz, whom merely smiled gestured for him to take that first step forward.

Oscar breathed in, swallows and grabbed both of his parents hands in his and gestured to Oz. “Him. I want to feel the wind in my face. I want to feel the heat on my back. I want to be free with him, if I can? Please?”

His parents looked as though they would pass out from shock. Then they loved so lovingly Oscar felt tears prick at his own eyes.

“Anything you want, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be honest this isn’t my favorite fic I’ve written. I kinda wrote this in a rush and it really doesn’t take sense but I’m far too tired to go back and try and fix it. But I was so inspired but @ Phantomdragon321‘s drawing of Unicorn Oz that I had to at least try and made a fic about it. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments down below and I will see you all later


End file.
